Absolu et éphémère
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: Description du temps passé en commun par Adrian et Lawrence, jusqu'au jour du drame.


**Absolu et éphémère

* * *

  
**

Au matin, quand je reprends conscience, un souffle tiède enveloppe mon oreille.

- Lève-toi, Adrian. Le déjeuner est prêt.

Le jour s'est lentement infiltré par les rideaux de la fenêtre. Je soulève les paupières, et j'aperçois au-dessus de moi le visage de celui que j'aime, environné de lumière.

Lawrence Hill.

Un adolescent de la moitié de mon âge. De taille moyenne, si fin qu'on pourrait craindre de le briser si on ne se heurtait pas à l'incroyable intensité de son regard. Un regard profond, fixe, qui semble ne rien ignorer. La première fois que je l'ai croisé, il m'a mis mal à l'aise, il m'a même fait peur, mais j'ai depuis appris à en apprécier la franchise, j'ai appris à décrypter les émotions derrière cette vitrine opaque et grisâtre, derrière laquelle on lit le pire et le meilleur.

Lawrence a grandi dans le vice et dans les pires souffrances, il connaît l'esclavage, les brimades, la solitude et la terreur. Pourtant, ses yeux dégagent tant de tendresse qu'il fait naître en moi un sentiment apaisant et rassurant, qui soigne mes angoisses passées en y étalant un baume de tendresse.

Son sourire m'éblouit. Il y a tant de douceur chez ce garçon ! Alors, quand il me réveille ainsi tous les matins, je ne peux m'empêcher de tendre les bras vers lui et de l'enlacer par les épaules, puis je l'attire vers moi. Il répond naturellement à mes mouvements, je vois son visage se rapprocher du mien et mon sentiment à ce moment-là, est toujours l'expression d'un bonheur sans égal.

Pourquoi répond-il à mes étreintes, à mes désirs ? C'est un mystère. Il n'a même pas encore quinze ans. Il ne devrait pas connaître l'amour physique, et pourtant il a bien plus d'expérience que moi. Mais je ne le juge pas parce que sa beauté est directement issue de la noirceur du monde dans lequel nous évoluons tous deux. Qui plus est, je suis bien plus sombre que lui question antécédents…

Ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes, sa langue est toujours la première à se glisser dans ma bouche tandis que je me laisse guider par le rythme qu'il m'impose. Je glisse mes doigts dans sa chevelure et je m'amuse à entortiller ses moches folles autour de mon index, juste pour mieux en sentir le velours naturel.

Tel est notre baiser du matin. Quand nous nous séparons, c'est pour mieux échanger un regard complice, soulignant notre parfaite affinité et l'entente naturelle de nos personnes. Je m'étonne encore que nous nous entendions si bien, j'avais toujours pensé que connaître une telle sérénité ne me serait jamais autorisé, parce que j'ai mis fin à tant de vies… J'ai conscience qu'une épée de Damoclès continue de pendre au-dessus de nos têtes, que malgré ma promesse et ses supplications, Lawrence n'est toujours pas libre… Mais nous nous permettons de goûter cette simple joie de vivre à deux, d'autant plus intensément que nous la savons menacée de toutes parts. Mais être heureux, c'est déjà notre façon à nous de défier les conventions.

Lawrence passe généralement beaucoup de temps au lit (et pour cause) mais avec moi il a rapidement pris l'habitude d'être le premier à se lever. Il a vite assimilé l'organisation de mon domicile, notamment de ma cuisine, et s'est décidé à nous préparer quotidiennement un petit déjeuner pour deux personnes. Je ne le lui ai jamais demandé, je lui ai parfois murmuré que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais à toutes ces protestations il a répondu en mettant un doigt sur mes lèvres, puis en y apposant un baiser. C'est sa deuxième façon de me dire « Je t'aime » et elle n'a jamais manqué de m'émouvoir, au point de m'arracher les plus beaux sourires de ma vie, les plus sincères.

J'adore quand il me sourit. Le contour de sa bouche s'inscrit très précisément dans ma mémoire. Sa couleur est semblable à un feu, et tel un brasier il brûle mes pensées pour s'y imposer de toute son âme. Le sourire de Lawrence, je me damnerais pour continuer à l'entretenir tellement sa vision me réchauffe le cœur et m'apaise l'esprit.

Tandis que nous mangeons, nous discutons de tout et de rien. Il est le seul à être parvenu à tirer de moi une discussion normale sans me donner l'impression de mentir en permanence. Je peux être sincère avec lui, parce qu'il me connaît, parce qu'il sait toutes mes salissures et toutes mes meurtrissures, et pourtant il pose sur moi un regard compréhensif, un regard amoureux. C'est pour cela que ma relation avec lui est si complète, si vraie et si forte. Non seulement il me comprend, mais en dépit de tout le sang que j'ai sur les mains, il n'a jamais eu peur de moi. Peut-être parce que depuis le début il ne craignait pas la mort.

Je l'aime. C'est un miracle de l'avoir rencontré.

Il faut bien que je poursuivre mon travail d'instituteur, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, alors régulièrement il me faut le quitter. Je me prépare le plus lentement possible afin de retarder ce moment désagréable ; et même s'il me démontre encore son amour lorsque je le laisse en arrière, chaque pas qui m'emmène loin de lui est une torture. C'est si douloureux de ne pas le voir. Même quand j'enseigne, je ne parviens pas à percevoir réellement mes élèves parce que le souvenir de Lawrence se substitue à leur image ; Vicky est la seule à retenir réellement mon attention, grâce aux souvenirs que nous avons en commun de lui. Elle me permet de l'imaginer plus concrètement, et c'est avec plaisir que je lui donne des nouvelles de mon « petit frère ».

À mon retour, en fin d'après-midi, curieusement mes pas me portent en avant plus rapidement qu'à l'aller. Quand j'ouvre la porte, ma première vision c'est la sienne : ayant entendu le moteur de ma voiture, il m'attend sur le pallier, il m'offre un de ces sourires dont je suis fou, puis il m'ouvre grand les bras et me dit :

- Bienvenue à la maison, Adrian !

Alors je lui rends son étreinte, je le serre fort contre moi, je l'embrasse et lui redonne baiser sur baiser… Jusqu'à ce que, le souffle court, jamais rassasié mais plus raisonnable, il me souffle :

- Allons… Il faut manger.

Non content de préparer le petit déjeuner, Lawrence s'occupe également du repas du soir. Il sait varier les menus, passer inaperçu quand il fait les courses, et mine de rien il est plutôt bon. Ces plats qu'il prépare en pensant à moi, je les mange avec un ravissement non dissimulé ; je le couvre de compliments et il me répond qu'il ne les mérite pas, qu'il vivait seul quand il n'était pas séquestré par son boss à subir une privation ou l'autre et qu'il devait bien se nourrir s'il voulait continuer à vivre.

Parfois, sur cette dernière phrase, je devine une hésitation, un doute ; dans ces cas-là, je me lève brusquement pour l'enlacer et lui promettre que je resterai à ses côtés quoi qu'il advienne, qu'il m'est cher et que j'ai besoin de lui. Se savoir indispensable à moi semble le rasséréner quelque peu, en tout cas un semblant de joie paraît se refléter sur ses lèvres, ses yeux sourient légèrement. Peu mais avec sincérité. Quand je le vois avec cette expression, je me mets à l'aimer avec encore plus d'intensité.

Nos programmes de la soirée varient selon les jours. Parfois, nous parlons de nos enfances respectives, nous versons nos larmes l'un sur l'autre et léchons mutuellement nos blessures. D'autres fois, nous laissons tout cela de côté pour évoquer des sujets plus légers, qui ne nous concernent ni de loin ni de près ; nous sommes mêmes capables de rire et de plaisanter comme n'importe quelles personnes normales. Il nous arrive de nous plonger dans des jeux de société, dans des bêtises de gamins, et de nous amuser comme des fous en oubliant souffrances, tristesses et traumatismes. Il est le premier avec qui je peux me comporter aussi naturellement, et je crois qu'il en va de même pour lui.

Et puis, il y a bien sûr ces soirs où le désir nous submerge. Connaissant ses antécédents, j'essaie de ne rien lui imposer mais lui, connaissant les miens, m'encourage à me noyer dans des plaisirs auxquels je n'avais jusqu'à présent presque jamais succombé. L'acte amoureux m'avait toujours paru sale, dégoûtant, dépourvu du moindre sentiment. Ceux qui vendent leurs corps étaient ceux que je haïssais le plus, parce qu'ils pervertissaient le genre humain en général, du moins le pensais-je… Ironie du sort si l'un d'eux, aujourd'hui, s'occupe à panser mes plaies !

Je commence à connaître par cœur chaque parcelle de la peau de Lawrence. Sa peau si juvénile, si pâle et si lisse, marquée d'une trace de coup ici ou là mais dont aucune cicatrice ne saurait altérer la perfection. Il connaît chacun des gestes qui portent, il sait ne pas rester insensible lui-même, et m'a dit une fois finalement content de posséder de telles connaissances. Il le disait sans arrière-pensée et sans chagrin, son abnégation totale de lui-même lui permettant de se comporter comme cela mais il a lu la douleur dans mes yeux, cette douleur qu'il aurait dû lui-même ressentir et qu'il n'avait que trop bien enfouie, il m'a embrassé pour me rassurer et n'a plus par la suite prononcé de telles paroles.

Toutefois, les heures que j'apprécie le plus sont celles que nous passons ensemble, tous deux, à l'extérieur. Les jours où je ne travaille pas, il se plaît à m'emmener dans toutes sortes d'endroits dans lesquels je n'avais jamais mis les pieds, soit par ignorance, soit par crainte. Avec lui, j'apprends à découvrir la vie d'une autre façon, sous un jour plus chaleureux, plus lumineux, beaucoup plus accueillant que les ténèbres dans lesquelles j'ai grandi et évolué depuis la mort de ma mère. Il me conduit par la main, me rassure et m'offre ce que je n'avais pas pu recevoir, soigne ce qui n'avait pas pu guérir.

Nous sommes fous. Mais ce monde a été le premier à choisir d'être fou, inconscient, cruel, pourri et laid. Nous n'avons pas choisi de vivre ici, nous n'avons pas choisi de vivre tout court, ce n'est pas de notre faute ; nous avons souhaité nous voiler la face pour nous échapper, c'est là un désir justifié et il nous permet de profiter de ces heures si intenses ; tout n'est peut-être qu'illusion mais notre amour réciproque n'est pas un mensonge.

Il me connaît mieux que personne et me laisse le connaître comme nul autre auparavant, m'offrant non seulement son corps mais aussi et surtout son âme. Dans cet univers contaminé par la folie, il est le seul à être beau. Sa splendeur occulte toute l'obscurité alentours tellement il rayonne, tellement je l'aime.

Il rit de plus en plus souvent, s'enchaînant à moi de sa propre volonté. Dans ma mémoire, son sourire brûle tel un brasier. Je ne le laisserai jamais s'en aller…

C'est que je prétends jusqu'au jour où il disparaît sans laisser de trace. Malade d'inquiétude, je l'attends, je l'espère, je le cherche sans savoir où orienter mes pas. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me rends au bordel où il travaillait mais n'obtiens aucune information et rentre les mains vides. Sans lui, brusquement, la maison a l'air bien creuse, le soleil bien sombre, et mon existence dénuée de sens. Mais je vis dans l'incertitude, priant qu'un jour il réapparaisse devant moi, qu'il me sourie et me dise : « Bonjour Adrian ! »

Ce jour finit par arriver. Pâle et faible, les yeux cernés de poches noires, tu me fixes d'un regard absent, presque vitreux. Tu pointes une arme sur moi et tu prononces des paroles auxquelles je ne veux pas croire, qui instantanément font ressurgir en moi toutes ces blessures que tu t'étais appliqué à soigner. Je t'ai tué en te poignardant en plein cœur. La boîte à musique s'est brisée en déversant sa mélodie douce et sans pitié.

J'ai perdu la raison. J'ai tout avoué. De long en large, du début à la fin, j'ai raconté mon histoire, ton histoire. J'ai décris toutes les atrocités dont j'étais coupable et la façon dont j'ai mis un terme à ta vie alors que tu n'avais jamais menacé la mienne, ayant au contraire subi mille tortures en silence, dans le seul but de me protéger… Je n'ai rien caché de nos amours, révélant je ne sais combien de détails sordides afin de les dégoûter. Tout ça pour obtenir l'effet contraire, puisqu'on m'a épargné cette peine de mort que pourtant j'appelais en suppliant…

Mon âme s'est échappée de mon enveloppe charnelle car elle n'aspirait qu'à te rejoindre. Et puis tu es revenu. Enfin. Tu es venu me chercher sur le toit de l'hôpital, les ballons du clown surgissant de derrière ton dos où tes mains se croisaient. Tu me souriais comme autrefois. J'étais heureux. J'ai couru comme un dératé, je me suis jeté dans tes bras, je t'ai suivi dans cet autre monde où nous pouvons rester ensemble ensemble, sans plus nous soucier des exigences de la réalité.

Mon souhait était de mourir par ton amour. Ce fut un tel bonheur que je ne le regrette pas.


End file.
